


Effervescent: Without You, Life Seems so Dull

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: IronStrange Haven, Discord: Scamandore, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Scamandore ABC, Young Albus Dumbledore, the last seven characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Albus couldn't remember a time when life was merry and bubble, full of life.





	Effervescent: Without You, Life Seems so Dull

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Scamandore ABC. Also, the theme for the IronStrange Haven's weekly challenges was "Effervescent" and so I was like why not kill two birds with one stone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Not Beta-Read. All mistakes are mine.

#  **effervescent**

[ef-er-ves-uh nt]

**_adjective_ **

effervescing; bubbling.

vivacious; merry; lively; sparkling.

 

* * *

  

It had been only a few months since Gellert Grindelwald had been defeated. Months since Credence was saved from the charming vicious words of Grindelwald. Months since Auror Tina Goldstein and the muggle friend of Newt Scamander were reunited with Queenie Goldstein. Months since Gellert Grindelwald’s twisted words were finally discovered as lies. Words that claimed to bring safety to the world and bring the two worlds of magic and muggles together into a new world of equality, were just charming lies that hid the truth. The truth was that of subjugation for peoples both of magic and muggles. With Grindelwald stuck in his own prison, Nurmengard Castle, the oppressive darkness that spread, had slowly dissipated. The muted light of the sun, shining brightly as if it was never covered by the thick grey clouds up in the sky. It had been a few since the end of Grindelwald’s terrifying, reign of terror of the magical world, that Albus finally had the guts to ask Newt if he, Albus Dumbledore, could court him. The moment that Newt had agreed, Albus’ grey dreary existence started to brighten into something new.

 

In the months after Grindelwald, Albus and Newt could be found in one of the properties that the Dumbledores had. The land was big and green and protected by strong powerful wards that kept out unwanted visitors and protected whoever lived on the [property](https://www.denverpost.com/2016/11/10/17-5-million-chateau-v-evergreen-biltmore-estate/). The couple could be found still in their room on the bed, with Albus sitting, back against the headboard and with the sun shining weakly through the drapes in the room and onto Newt, reminiscing about life in general.

 

If Albus had to use one word to describe life with Newt Scamander, it would be effervescent. Being around Newt, made everything in life lively, so bright. It had been a long time since Albus could remember a life that was lively and merry. The few years that Ariana lived helped bring some of the brightness he needed, no, craved for, but the brightness that Ariana seemed to emanate had been muted after what those boys had done to her. Albus thought he had found that spark of brightness in Gellert Grindelwald, and he did for a while when his ideals had matched Gellert’s.

 

Months after the ordeal with Gellert and Ariana’s death, the muted brightness that Ariana always exuded faded leaving Albus’ life just a dull grey. He lived life as bright and lively as he could but like a painter painting with a brush soaked with a deep shade of color fading to nothingness, the brightness that Albus could manage faded. Getting hired by Headmaster Dippet as the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration teacher brought back that brightness he had been looking for. The students' unique insights into their thoughts and interests in magic and the world soothed his craving for light. One student, though, seemed to light up the entire room whenever they passed through. That student was Newt Scamander. Newt, Albus had observed, was a shy and quiet student, the complete opposite of his brother Theseus Scamander, but had that bubbly light still shining through. No matter how awkward Newt got, the brightness never dimmed. It shone bright and strong, especially around Leta Lestrange and when Newt talked about creatures both magical and muggle. Every time Newt was outside in the sun and with Leta and the creatures, Albus couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of him. The students who usually stayed away from Newt even gravitated towards him as Newt finally let go of all the anxiety of human interaction in favor of the creatures. Albus had wished that he had someone who could help bring the bubbly brightness of life back into his own life, little did he know that he had already found that brightness.

 

Albus being too busy being in his head, missed Newt waking up and sitting up until he was close to Albus’ face. In one swift move, Newt kissed a corner of Albus’ lips and a smile bloomed on Albus’ face.

 

“Morning, my star,” murmured Albus, his arms slowly making their way to Newt’s hips.

 

Smiling Newt queried, ”You were lost in your head for a bit. What were you thinking about?”

 

“You and how dark and bleak my life was after Ariana’s death and Grindelwald,” replied Albus, a frown replacing the smile that was once on his face. Newt seeing the frown, moved closer to Albus and went to kiss him, but this time on the lips. Albus’ eyes closed and tightened his arms around Newt. When the kiss ended, Albus looked at Newt in the eyes and said, “You are the effervescent light in my dark grey world, Newt.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really introspective for Albus. I just wanted to explore young Albus Dumbledore.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!!!!!! Come find me [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
